Most communications are transmitted electronically by email. However, many search engines and other applications engage in data mining, crawling and saving cookies derived from the emails. Therefore, a sender can never be absolutely sure that the email transmitted was never reviewed, by another. Further, the law has not yet imposed sanctions and limitations for such offenses to data privacy. Thus it would be helpful to be able to certify that an email was transmitted to the intended sender without any unauthorized viewing and have a certifying agency certify that the electronic mail, such that any unauthorized viewing, data mining, tampering, crawling or other unauthorized review can be criminally or civilly sanctioned.
Furthermore, existing electronic postmarking systems work operate in confusing and complicated ways, which lay users find difficult to understand.
Yet another issue that users face these days are issues with e-mail privacy. Federal laws prohibit accessing or otherwise tampering with electronic communications, however once those communications have been stored for over 180 days, the prohibition no longer applies, and thus, employees of e-mail service providers can access users' emails thereby violating their privacy. Furthermore, many people disregard the Federal laws altogether and access user e-mails without consent. Many users also do not want e-mail service providers data mining the contents of their e-mails, which service providers sometimes use to provide customized ads.
The system and methods described herein satisfies these long felt needs in a new and novel manner.